Lelouch's Celestial Legend Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. go to a science show where Kagami has another experiment.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and Ayashi no Ceres is an anime that was done by the studio Studio Pierrot.

Lelouch Lamperouge got up and went to the living room. He said, "C. C.?" He looked around the room for her, but she wasn't there. He was used to her waking up before he did, so he was confused. He opened C. C.'s bedroom door and saw that she was still in bed. He walked up to her and whispered, "I'll visit you later." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out. C. C. blushed in her sleep.

Meanwhile, Kagami Mikage went into his laboratory and asked one of his helpers, "Is Ceres still captured?"

The helper said, "There's no way that she'll escape. Security will keep her friends out."

Kagami replied, "Excellent, I'm going to force her into helping me save the world."

The helper said, "Forcing isn't a quality that's usually associated with saving the world."

Kagami sternly stared at his helper and said, "Questioning the boss isn't something that's usually associated with getting paid."

Lelouch danced to Suzaku Kururugi's workplace. Suzaku was Lelouch's best friend, so he was hoping that Suzaku could save him from his boredom. He tap danced to Suzaku and patted him on the head. He said, "Greetings my friend. What's up?"

Suzaku was tired of Lelouch interrupting him during work. He grumpily asked, "Can't you leave?"

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "Wow, you seem to the Captain of the Grumpy Patrol."

Suzaku frowned and asked, "What's the Grumpy Patrol?"

Lelouch said, "I guess they'd be your favorite team."

Suzaku angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch said, "I want a certain somebody to get a better attitude." Suzaku angrily yelled.

Lloyd Asplund walked up to Lelouch and said, "Greetings Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry for interrupting your guys' work."

Lloyd responded, "I love having work interrupted."

Lelouch smiled and said, "It's nice to meet a fellow slacker." Lelouch and Lloyd high-fived.

Lloyd put his arm around Lelouch and said, "I have a problem that I need you to take care of for me."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

Lloyd said, "I got invited to a science show. It's supposed to be a big and fancy event, so I'm expected to go there. However, I think that science events are super boring."

Lelouch replied, "But you're a scientist."

Lloyd said, "Yes, but I became a scientist so I could event creative and crazy things, not watch nerds talk about boring stuff. Can you pretend to be a scientist and go to the event?"

Lelouch replied, "But it sounds boring."

Lloyd said, "But I'm offering you free tickets."

Lelouch thought about it and replied, "I love free tickets. I have to pay for parking tickets all the time."

Suzaku angrily responded, "You never pay for your parking tickets. You always make me pay for them."

Cecile Croomy walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

Lloyd smiled and said, "I'm having Lelouch take those nasty tickets off my hands."

Cecile replied, "But the science event is supposed to be one of the most informative events of the decade."

Lloyd responded, "Too bad." He handed two tickets to Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I'll go check out the event. I hope that some crazy antics happen."

Lloyd patted Lelouch on the back and replied, "Best of luck. It's probably going to be one of the most boring events of your life."

Lelouch danced home and did a corny tap dancing routine in front of C. C. C. C. said, "Greetings sweetheart. What's going on?"

Lelouch replied, "I got two tickets from the Earl of Pudding."

C. C. asked, "What kind of tickets are they?"

Lelouch said, "Concert tickets. They smell like expired pudding, but they're super cool."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "What are these tickets for?"

Lelouch said, "They're for some science show. I don't know that many details, but Lloyd assured me that the event will be loaded with boredom."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "Sounds like a fun loving event."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "I think that it's going to be something better than that." He jumped to the couch and sat next to C. C. He said, "I think that this event might be fun."

C. C. asked, "Why do you think that?"

Lelouch said, "Well, the happiest events of my life always involve you, so going to this wacky event could bring smiles to our faces."

C. C. replied, "I always love hanging out with you, but I don't see the point of going to this science show."

Lelouch said, "It's a great chance for mayhem."

C. C. replied, "I'm not fond of mayhem."

Lelouch thought about how to get C. C. to come with him. He said, "I'll buy you five pizzas."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

A few days later Lelouch and C. C. showed up to the science event. Lelouch wore a lab coat, goofy glasses, a fake mustache, and a wig. C. C. asked, "Why are you wearing that stuff?"

Lelouch said, "I'm trying to look like a scientist." Lelouch looked around the room. There were several stands for the guests to sit on and there was a giant presentation room for the scientist to show off his experiment.

Toya and Yuhi Aogori arrived at the event. They heard that the scientist, Kagami Mikage, had Ceres and they wanted to save her. Toya had instructed Yuhi to remain awake and calm, until they found and saved Ceres.

Lelouch looked around and saw Yuhi's green shirt. Lelouch said, "No offense dude, but I don't like your shirt."

Yuhi asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not a fan of green shirts."

Yuhi screamed, "How dare you mock my shirt!" Yuhi started beating Lelouch up.

Toya grabbed Yuhi and punched him across the room. Toya asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Yuhi replied, "Hey, you're the one who beat up one of his own team members."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "Why did you mock that guy's shirt?"

Lelouch said, "I'm just not fond of green shirts."

C. C. replied, "But you like my green hair."

Lelouch said, "I'm cool with the color green, but I don't like green shirts." Yuhi got mad at punched Lelouch to the ground. Security came by and started dragging Yuhi away. Toya tried to help Yuhi. However, the guards disliked Toya's black jacket, so they started dragging him away too.

A few minutes later Kagami walked onstage and said, "Greetings everybody. I'm Kagami, the lead scientist of Mikage International."

C. C. replied, "Wow, your handsome."

Kagami was a little weirded out, but he replied, "Um, thank you."

Lelouch had a jealous look on his face while whispering, "You shouldn't speak so fondly of that dork."

C. C. whispered, "It's better than getting into fights with people who wear green shirts."

Lelouch whispered, "Fair enough."

Kagami walked around the stage while saying, "I have an amazing thing to show you. It's going to blow up any and all socks in this room. I've been working years to obtain the device needed to create the highest breed of human civilization. After tons of aggravating work, I've finally accomplished it."

Lelouch replied, "No offense dude, but I don't understand your fancy words."

Kagami coldly responded, "Too bad." Kagami presented Ceres to the crowd.

Lelouch and C. C. looked at Ceres and noticed that she was a woman, not some kind of science experiment. Lelouch said, "That's not a real science experiment."

Kagami replied, "You don't understand this complex situation. Ceres is a celestial legend, the highest form of species. I've been doing countless experiments to try create more like her. I'll have an unbelievable team, after my mission is complete."

C. C. could tell that something was up so she asked, "Did you get Ceres' permission to do experiments on her?"

Kagami replied, "That's not a topic that I'm going to discuss."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "This guy's clearly corrupt."

Ceres got up and sternly said, "I'm going to get out of here."

Kagami replied, "I won't allow such a thing to happen." Ceres angrily grabbed Kagami and threw him across the stage.

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "Ceres is an innocent victim of Kagami's corrupt experiments. We have to save her."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then." Lelouch and C. C. jumped onstage. The security guards started running to the stage. Lelouch said, "I know how to take care of these guys." He used his geass on the guards and said, "Stop trying to hurt people."

The guards replied, "Okay then." The guards left Lelouch alone.

Lelouch ran up to Kagami and punched him. Kagami punched Lelouch to the ground and said, "Spare me your pathetic antics. Ceres is an essential part of my plan."

Ceres angrily replied, "You're an evil fool."

Kagami calmly said, "I don't have any evilness or foolishness. My desire is to make the world better than ever before. Making beings, like yourself, will make my dream come true."

Ceres replied, "Forcing me to participate in your morally questionable experiments is hardly noble. You've hurt dozens of innocent people."

Kagami responded, "Those innocent people are inferior to what I plan on creating." C. C. kicked Kagami in the face. Kagami said, "But you called my face handsome."

C. C. smiled and said, "I'm already dating the handsomest face ever." She winked to Lelouch. Lelouch blushed.

Ceres signaled to C. C. to keep Kagami busy. C. C. nodded and started beating up Kagami. Kagami fought back, but he wasn't as good as fighting as she was. Ceres started running away.

Kagami could tell that he wasn't going to be able to defeat C. C. so he grabbed a gun and shot Lelouch. Lelouch fell to the ground. C. C. stopped fighting Kagami and started checking on Lelouch. Kagami had an evil smile on his face, but he started getting stressed out when he found out that Ceres had started running away. He decided to follow her.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah, I was wearing my bulletproof pants."

C. C. held Lelouch in her arms and said, "I was really worried about you."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry about that."

C. C. responded, "I'm just thankful that you're okay." She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

Lelouch blushed and said, "Thank you."

C. C. replied, "We better go save Ceres."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then."

Ceres was in the hallway. Kagami ran up to her and pointed his gun at her. Ceres confidently said, "I know that you won't shoot me. You need me alive, because of your experiments."

Kagami sighed and replied, "I'm afraid that you've guessed correctly. Please participate in my plan to change the world. I want to give the world the happiness that it deserves. Humans can't go on the way they are. My species of celestial legends will give the world the love it needs."

Lelouch walked up to Kagami and said, "You're wrong about that. The world is full of love."

Kagami angrily replied, "You're wrong about that. The world is full of cruel people who betray and lie all the time. There's no true love in this world."

C. C. held hands with Lelouch while saying, "You're incredibly wrong about that. I love Lelouch with all my heart. He makes my heart bounce with the happiest and brightest sense of love. Being with him is a paradise more magical than any celestial legend could ever create."

Lelouch blushed and replied, "C. C. is the thing that keeps my heart happy. Being with her is an honor more noble and graceful than anything a kingdom has to offer."

Kagami looked at them and said, "It seems like celestial legends might not be the only source of true love. However, my goal must be accomplished."

Ceres replied, "That won't happen. An important part of love is justice. You're lacking in what justice is about."

Kagami asked, "Justice?"

Ceres said, "Without justice, there isn't any true love. The feelings of love and support, that you want the celestial legends to give you, won't come. True love must be earned, not created in a science experiment."

Kagami thought about Lelouch, C. C., and Ceres said to him and he realized that he had messed up. He sat on the ground and said, "Just go. I've done enough damage." Ceres ran away.

Lelouch tapped Kagami on the shoulders and said, "I hope that someday you find true love."

Kagami replied, "Um, thank you."

Lelouch and C. C. started walking away. C. C. said, "It seems like some villains aren't pure evil."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you for coming with me to the science event. You always find a way to make my heart shine with true love. You're so beautiful, that you'd even look good in a green shirt." Kagami still had a lot to learn about true love, but Lelouch and C. C. had feelings of true love everytime they were together.


End file.
